Progression
Mod Progression The mod mainly begins after the Ender Dragon is killed, but there is still some items and materials to make before that. Pre-Ender Dragon: The first things you want to do in this mod is make a Grindstone and a Mixing Bowl. These will enable you through the rest of the game, but for now they can be used to make Ashen and Diamondite armor and tools. Ashen is about the strength of iron but more long lasting, and Diamondite is a little stronger than diamond. Post-Ender Dragon: Once the Ender Dragon has been defeated and you have access to the full End, you want to begin breaking Endeum ore with a Diamondite Pick. This will give you Endeum Clusters, which can be combined with Ashen Ingots to make Refined Endeum Clusters. Then, you want to search through the end until you find a Core Structure. This will contain a Rite of the Core, which will give you a Ritual Core upon use. The Ritual Core can be used to eventually make Sacred Blocks and the Riter, which is how you will begin creating this mod's main focus, Rites. Once a few Rites have been made, you want to work towards the Rite of the Beast. This will summon the Beast from Below, a boss, for you to fight. Defeating it will enable you to get Aumic Ingots and its respective armor and tools. It will also allow you to get Forsaken Blocks for the second Tier of the Riter. Post-Beast from Below After the Beast from Below has been defeated, you want to make Aumic items, specifically the pick axe. This allows you to mine Dadron Ore, found while mining and in Dadron shrines in the overworld. Dadron Shards can be used to make Forsaken Blocks, the blocks needed to make the second Tier of the Riter. Once that has been made and you've equipped yourself with Aumic items, it is time to fight the Dryad, using the Rite of the Forest. Post-Dryad After you have beaten the Dryad, Dadronic Compound can be made from the Rite of Dadron. This compound is an essential material for making the Advanced Grindstone and the Advanced Mixing Bowl. In addition to Dadronic Compound, you also need Dream Wood. This can be collected for the Dream Forest biome in the Dream World dimension. To get there, a nether sized portal out of Sacred Blocks and a Dream Sparker are needed. In the Dream Forest biome, there are also chances to find all of the main three summonable bosses, so watch out. These are the main crafting stations for making Enderium, one of the strongest materials in the mod. To make it, combine Ashen, Diamondite, and Endeum ingots in the Advanced Grindstone to make Refined Ender Compound. Then, combine Irim and Aumic ingots along with Dadronic Compound to make Refined Ium Compound. Combine these and an All Seeing Eye in the Advanced Mixing Bowl to get Enderium Compound. Smelt this to make Enderium Ingots. Use these ingots to make new armor, tools, and ritual blocks for the third Tier of the Riter. Once that is done, it is time to fight the Thunder God using the Rite of the Thunder God. Post-Thunder God Once the Thunder God has been defeated, you are able to combine each boss soul to make the Rite of the Omnipotent. This requires the fourth and last Tier for the Riter, to get this, mine Voidal Stone from Watcher Shrines in the Nether. You must have at least an Enderium Pick to do so. Before fighting the Omnipotent Being, the last boss of the mod, it is advised to have as many enchantments and buffing Rites as possible. Once the Omnipotent Being is defeated, the last Rite can be made. Post-Omnipotent Being Now that the final boss is defeated, you have all of the materials to make the Rite of Passage. To do this, you must make The Eye and Ambrosia using all of the eyes and boss food that this mod gives. Once these have been made, the Rite of Passage can be created, granting control over gamemodes. Congratulations! You have now completed the Passage Mod!